It's Just A Bug
by The Noble French Fry
Summary: Just a little escapade involving a bug... In which Angela, Brennan, and even Booth all shriek like little girls. [Oneshot... Hope it makes you laugh. :]


**Title:** It's Just A Bug  
**Fandom:** Bones  
**Summary:** Just a little escapade involving a bug... In which Angela, Brennan, and even Booth all shriek like little girls.  
**Rating:** G  
**Pairings/Characters: **Angela, Brennan, Booth (general)  
**Length:** 555 words  
**Genres:** humor  
**A/N: **Written for my friend Kara's fic challenge about a bug, but inspired by friend Claire (xsomeheartsx) and her war with a roach. ;) I know my Bones readers have been left out in the cold as of late, and begging me for some. Well, here's a short taste to tide you over. I may have a B/B fic in the works over the next week or so. :)

* * *

**  
**

**It's Just a Bug**

"Hey, Brenn, I've got those sketches you wanted."

Standing behind her desk, studying the post-it notes she'd stuck to her wall, Brennan glanced over her shoulder at her friend. She smiled slightly. "Thank you, Angela." She turned back to her post-its, pulling one off. "I need those to—"

She was interrupted by a sharp shriek.

Whirling around, Brennan saw Angela standing all the way back across the room in the doorway, clutching onto the drawings in her hands for dear life. Her eyes were frantically scanning the floor.

Coming around the desk to look around on the floor herself, Brennan frowned. "What's wrong, Angela?"

"I think I just saw a roach," Angela replied, still looking around frantically.

Sighing, Brennan rolled her eyes. "Ange, it's just a bug."

Angela didn't seem the least bit comforted by that fact. "I know _that_, Brenn, and if it was anything other than a roach, I'd be perfectly fine," she replied. "Maggots, mosquitoes, spiders… Just not roaches. Roaches are—" Eyes going wide, she shrieked again, cutting herself off. "BRENN! It's crawling UP YOUR LEG!"

Suddenly overcome by Angela's very same fear, Brennan shrieked herself and began violently shaking her leg. She didn't even stop long enough to see if that had gotten rid of the insect before switching her weight and shaking her other leg in the same manner. Then she quickly scurried across the room to stand by Angela.

Clinging to each other, both women's eyes continued to search the room for the bug.

"Whatcha looking for?"

Both women's heads snapped around at the sound of a familiar voice, finding Booth standing behind them with a raised eyebrow. Brennan instantly straightened, trying to appear unflustered. Angela didn't even bother.

"There was a roach in Brennan's office," she answered.

Both of Booth's eyebrows rose this time in a look of surprise. "A roach?" He grinned amusedly. "You two were screaming over _a roach_?"

Brennan felt her face flush and fought to control it. "_No_," she lied.

But Angela was already talking again, drowning out Brennan's untruthful answer. "It was a big one too," she said, glancing back into the room again. "I know, I know. If it was anything other than a roach though, we'd be fine. But roaches are just nasty!"

Booth broke out into peals of laughter, and Brennan rapidly lost the battle with her blushing face. "Shut-up," she muttered sharply.

But, still laughing, Booth pushed his way past Angela and Brennan in the doorway and into the office. He looked around too, making a great show of checking even under Brennan's desk and couch for the offending insect.

"Well, ladies, it looks like it's gone," he said, failing to fully suppress more laughter. "I think you're safe to come back in—"

"Booth!" Angela shrieked. "It's crawling up your leg now!"

Instantly Booth shrieked too, like a little child, leaping up and to the side of where he had been standing. His eyes frantically scanned the floor for an insect that he wouldn't find, finally coming up to rest on the two women in the doorway.

Now it was Angela and Brennan's turns to laugh uncontrollably while Booth blushed embarrassedly.

"Not a word!" he demanded, pointing a finger at them sharply. "Not even a whisper about this ever leaves this room!"

**end**

* * *

**Please review.**


End file.
